Toy Story 4 Credits
Full credits for Toy Story 4. Directed by *Josh Cooley Produced by *Mark Nielsen, p.g.a. *Jonas Rivera, p.g.a. Executive Producers *Andrew Stanton *Lee Unkrich *Pete Docter Original Story by *John Lasseter *Andrew Stanton *Josh Cooley *Valerie LaPointe *Rashida Jones *Will McCormack *Martin Hynes *Stephany Folsom Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Stephany Folsom Music Composed & Conducted by *Randy Newman Story Supervisor *Valerie LaPointe Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Bob Pauley Supervising Technical Director *Robert Moyer Production Manager *Kim Collins Supervising Animators *Scott Clark *Robert H. Russ Directors of Photography *Camera: Patrick Lin *Lighting: Jean-Claude Kalache Technology & Pipeline Supervisor *William Reeves Character Supervisor *Sajan Skaria Sets Supervisors *Thomas Jordan *Steve Karski Simulation Supervisor *Henry Dean Garcia Effects Supervisor *Gary Bruins Lighting Supervisor *Jesse Hollander Rendering Supervisor *Ariela Nurko Fedorov Character Art Director *Albert Lozano Sets Art Director *Daniel Holland Shading Art Director *Laura Phillips Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Lighting Art Director *John Lee Crowds Animation Lead *Neil Helm Crowds Technical Lead *Michael Lorenzen Sound Designer *Ren Klyce Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. Casting Associate *Kate Hansen-Birnbaum Cast *Woody: Tom Hanks *Buzz Lightyear: Tim Allen *Bo Peep: Annie Potts *Forky: Tony Hale *Ducky: Keegan-Michael Key *Bonnie: Madeleine McGraw *Gabby Gabby: Christina Hendricks *Bunny: Jordan Peele *Duke Caboom: Keanu Reeves *Giggle McDimples: Ally Maki *Bonnie's Dad: Jay Hernandez *Bonnie's Mom: Lori Alan *Jessie: Joan Cusack *Dolly: Bonnie Hunt *Trixie: Kristen Schaal *Billy, Goat & Gruff: Emily Davis *Rex: Wallace Shawn *Hamm: John Ratzenberger *Slinky Dog: Blake Clark *Margaret the Store Owner: June Squibb *Combat Carls: Carl Weathers *Harmony: Lila Sage Bromley *Mr. Potato Head: Don Rickles *Buttercup: Jeff Garlin *Lost Girl: Maliah Bargas-Good *Young Andy: Jack McGraw *Miss Wendy: Juliana Hansen *Mrs. Potato Head: Estelle Harris *Andy's Mom: Laurie Metcalf *Benson: Steve Purcell *Melephant Brooks: Mel Brooks *Old Timer: Alan Oppenheimer *Chairol Burnett: Carol Burnett *Bitey White: Betty White *Carl Reineroceros: Carl Reiner *Axel the Carnie: Bill Hader *Harmony’s Mom: Patricia Arquette *Mr. Pricklepants: Timothy Dalton *Caboom TV Announcer: Flea *Karen Beverly: Melissa Villaseñor *Aliens: Jeff Pidgeon *Teenage Andy: John Morris Producer *Galyn Susman Development Producers *Denise Ream *Katherine Sarafian Visual Development *Jean-Claude Kalache Production Finance Lead *Maxwell Ernst Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Additional Production Leadership *Michael Fu *Kevin Nolting, ACE Additional Production Finance Support *Ryan Broek Associate Executive Producer *Rosana Sullivan Story Story Manager *Samantha Wilson Story Coordinators *Jessica Walley *Hope Bogle Additional Story Supervision *Erik Benson Story Lead *Yung-Han Chang Story Artists Additional Story Artists Additional Screenplay Material by *Josh Cooley Editorial Editorial Manager *Piper Freeman Additional Editorial Management *Samantha Wilson Editorial & Script Coordinator *Wendy Sekimura Editorial Coordinators *Lauren Halberg *Kirsten Peterson *Mark Milla Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Greg Snyder Additional Editing *Gregory Amundson *Steve Bloom *David Suther *Lee Unkrich First Assistant Editor *Noah Newman Additional Editorial *Jamie Datz *Kathy Toon Second Assistant Editors Editorial Assistant *Alia Rezk Script Supervisor *Rachel H. Slansky Script Coordinator *Elyse D. Meier Production Music Editors *Justin Pearson *Andrew Vernon *Barney Jones Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Art Art Manager *Margo Zimmerman Art Coordinators *Austin Goddard *Maura Turner Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Key Designer *William Cone Character Designers Sculptor *Jerome Ranft Set Designers *Nelson "Rey" Bohol *Nat McLaughlin *Kristian Norelius *Ana Ramírez González Shading Designers *Bert Berry *Chia-Han Jennifer Chang *Maria Lee *Bill Zahn Graphics Designers *Josh Holtsclaw *Catherine M. Kelly Title Design *Laura Meyer Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Anthony Kemp Layout Coordinator *Shelley Smith Layout Leads *David Juan Bianchi *Derek Williams Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Animation Animation Manager *Michael Capbarat Animation Coordinator *Elizabeth Thorsen Animation Fix Coordinator *Amy Nawrocki Animation Technical Coordinator *Emily Davis Directing Animators *Aaron Hartline *Patty Kihm *Becki Tower Fix Lead *Nathan Wall Animation Sketch Artist *Don Crum Character Development & Animation *Stephen Wong *Cameron Miyasaki *Priscila De B. Vertamatti Animators Crowds & Fix Animation Additional Animation Animation Tools Leads *Rob Jensen *Aaron Koressel Animation Shot Support *Daniel Campbell *Jack Cheng *Todd R. Krish *John LeGrande Animation Production Assistant *Kimmy Birdsell Additional Voices Music Pixar Studio Team Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Dolby Vision stacked.png Dolby Atmos stacked.png Motion Picture Association of America.png ©2019 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits Credits